Life without freedom season 2
by Kayla Shannon
Summary: Kayla returns with Kyle, Jessi, and everyone. When Brian Taylor reports Latnok to the FBI, Kayla is forced into another dangerous challenge. And everything continues to be at stake.


This is season two. I am sorry I have it all in one chapter, but it was all in one document at my home computer and that would take too long. I finally got internet at home-yes! And season 2 is complete. I am currently typing season 3.

Intro

_If you saw me down the street, you would never know what I am or who I was. I am a pod child and to most, they don't have a clue. They just think I am normal. Lately, it's easy to see me as normal because, I walk, talk, and act like a regular person. But I possess several abilities that (sometimes) I cannot control. My name is Kayla Trager or as everyone calls me, Kayla. Recently I discovered a lot about myself thanks to a guy named Kyle. No, he isn't my boyfriend. He's like me and we're different in two ways. I was created by Latnok and he wasn't. I'm also a member of Latnok for a number of reasons. Being Kayla Trager is easier than being Kayla XX, which is what Latnok called me before Latnok called me before I joined them. When I first joined the society, everyone, especially, Adam Baylin and Sarah Emerson, who without actually saying this, called me a "sell-out." Let's just say Kyle was the only one grateful. In time, I convinced them that I joined Latnok for a "personal" and "noble" reason. _

_Between this, I was accepted into the Trager family, where Kyle became part of, too, before I did. I was created from both Kyle and Jessi's DNA, another pod child. Or as in technical sense put it-Adam and Sarah's (which was used to create Kyle and Jessi, respectively.)_

_I am actually supposed to be what Latnok worked for all these years and I am. I have things even Kyle and Jessi can't do. I fought a machine that could've killed me and Sarah called me a "great leader" that could teach Latnok not to be "so clinical." _

_But being normal will never be easy, especially for the strongest of the pod creations. It was early June and I felt I had besides Latnok to worry about. What was going to happen next?_

Chapter one: Latnok's Trouble

Meanwhile, across the country, a man in a dark suit had a plan. The FBI needed to know Latnok did something illegal-the cloning of a human? HE scheduled a meeting on June 12th, at nine am.

The head of the FBI said,

"Mr. Taylor, you were a member several years ago, but they fired you out. What info did you have?"

"Cloning has been an interesting factor, and for people, it's illegal. Latnok had done that and she's in Seattle. Human being living normally, but I wouldn't say she was normal. She had abilities and was created from a pod. And she's dangerous, at the drop of the hat. She almost killed me."

"Where is Latnok?"

"Outside of Seattle. Under Victor Falls. Remember you made a search there eleven years ago and you found nothing?"  
"We have files on that search, therefore, we know of it, but we were forced to drop the charges because we found nothing."

"I'll tell you why because they knew you were coming. So, they released their 'creation' in the outside world. She was raised by a normal family. She only came across Latnok after her 'father' was arrested for beating her."

"You know a lot of her. Where can we find her?"

"I think you should target Latnok first."

Kayla POV-

"Kayla," Kyle said, "What's the matter?"

_Kyle noticed something was bothering me._

_Kyle thought,_

_Something's wrong. I can see it in her eyes._

I replied,

"It's not important."

"You just lied."

"Okay. I have this feeling that something's going to happen. It's going to involve everything, from the beginning..."

"Did you see anything?"

"No, I did not, but the feelings in my gut."  
-

The FBI arrived at Victor Falls and broke the door down.

The head of Latnok said,

"What's going on?"

"You have been charged for illegal cloning and we have a bit of evidence. Proof of pictures and videos of the experiment. Our source told us you escaped from arresting before."

"Leave the experiment, I mean, our member, alone. She's done nothing wrong."

"Our source told us she attacked him."

"She's fine. She hasn't harmed anyone."

"We would like to meet her. You will have to bring her here next week. We'll be back. If we find anything wrong, you shall be penalized."

"She talks and acts like a regular person."

"781229, your experiment, will face us."

The FBI people left and the Latnok woman said,

"Kayla's in danger and we must call a meeting."

"We have to, or, everyone will know everything about her."

"Send her a message."

And they did.

-

Meanwhile, Kayla felt the ring on her cell phone.

_A message from Latnok._

_Dear Kayla, _

_This is urgent. We have to see you tonight. 9 pm. IMPORTANT. Same place._

I showed Kyle the text.

"Latnok needs you, and you think it has to do with your visions?"

"Most likely, yes."

I packed a change a clothes and Kyle took me later that evening.

Kyle asked me,

"Do you know what they want?"

"No, the message just said it was urgent."

"Latnok just had a meeting a week and half ago, so it made sense if it's urgent, they have to have a meeting."

"That makes sense, but I was hoping that we wouldn't have anything to worry about. But we do."

"If not us, then just you."

"Thanks, Kyle. See you tomorrow morning."

I walked down the cliff and displayed my blue Latnok ring. I entered the room. The head man said,

"Kayla. Nice to see you."

"You said you needed me-It was urgent."

"Yes," the head woman said, "we have bad news. Someone tipped the FBI about us and how we created you. The FBI wants to meet you in a week to see if you're bad as this person claims."

"Why'd someone do that?"

"We don't know, but be ready for it, Kayla. If you don't, you be back to a 'sleep' state or be killed."

"Yes. It won't be so hard."

"Is that it?"

"We had to tell you and I recommend you don't tell anyone about this-not even Kyle. Agreed?"

"I swear," I said somberly.

Even though I didn't want to and was going to tell anyway.

Chapter two: Night of Confusion

At the Latnok Society room, I suddenly needed to use my past ability. It helped me once before, and it strained me-not by choice-but I had to take that chance.

I thought,

_How did the FBI find out about Latnok creating me?_

_I began to sit in my "Latnok room" and concentrate as to find out who turn them in?_

_I first felt the energy from when this happened. I saw a building-the FBI building. I saw a man a dark-blonde hair. He wore a dark navy suit and entered. I didn't recognize him. Yet. I know I will._

_Even though Latnok could no longer strain me, I felt a sharp pain on my neck. Should I stop? Or continue trying to find out who it was. _

_Come on, I thought, I can try. No harm in it. None at all._

_I heard the FBI talking. The dark suited man wasn't there, but I heard them say,_

"_Once we meet her, we have to kill her."_

_I gasped._

_Kill me? What have I done? _

_I couldn't tell Latnok about their "killing plan." But I could tell them that I was trying to see who turned Latnok in._

The next morning, at the breakfast, they said,

"Will you come on the 21st? 7 PM?"  
"I will. There's something you should know...I had a vision of a man in a dark suit and dark blonde hair."

"Thank you, Kayla. We'll see you next week."

"Yes, you will."

When Kyle picked me up, I told him about what happened.

"We have to call Adam...."

"No, Kyle. We can't do that. If we do, you and Adam, Sarah and even Jessi will be in danger. Tonight I am going to find out who this man is."

"Kayla, for once, you're right. And even though you're member, they were right to call you and to tell you."

"Kyle, I am not going."

"Don't Kayla. Latnok might get into bigger trouble."

"If they're going to do that, then what's the point? They'll hear me talk and then kill me. If I find the person, maybe I'll go. I'm no longer safe and I'm starting to realize that more and more that I never will."  
"Find who did this. That's the only thing we can do to deal with this Kayla, do your job as a creation of Latnok and as much as I want to help you, this is a Latnok thing."

"You're right, Kyle."

_I began to concentrate as I saw everything. Kyle at next to me._

_I heard him say,_

"_I'm done with what I need to do."_

_He turned. I saw his face-Taylor! Brian Taylor did this! I wanted to find him._

My head started to hurt again. Kyle asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Taylor did it. Brian Taylor. The vision told it all. Do you know where Taylor left to?"

"Go find Foss. He'll tell you. Especially for something like this. You have to realize that's what Taylor wants. He wants you dead."

"Why?"

"Kayla, you should know. You publicly humiliated him in front of Latnok. Saved Jessi from his wrath and he knows everything about Latnok when he was a member."

That very same day, I went to Tom Foss.

"You're Kayla, the Latnok creation. Kyle has said a lot of things about you."

"That's not why I came. Where did Brian Taylor go after he left?"

"He moved to Maine. Why do you want to know?"

"He told the FBI about Latnok and me. The FBI is going to talk to me on the FBI on the 21st. I have to find him. Get the flight you can get me as fast as you can. I have to leave soon."

"Kayla, I think this one would work. Two way flight. A cheap flight-five hundred fifty dollars. Book it? To Maine. It leaves in two days at midnight. A late flight, but you'll get there."

"Where did he leave to?"

"He works at some company there. Kayla, you have to know what he wants. Don't do anything wrong. You almost killed him before."

I handed Foss the money and I packed four days' worth of clothes. The next day,

Kyle asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Brian Taylor. He's in Main and I'm leaving tomorrow night. A flight."

"Do you know if you'll be back by the 21st?"

"I don't know. But I'll try to. My flight back is schedule 2 pm that day."

"Foss arranged a last-minute flight for you, didn't he?"

"Yes, and Kyle, whatever happens, happens."

"Good-luck, Kayla."

Chapter three: The Meeting

I left that night. I still had to keep this a secret. I told everyone I was going on college visits. Whenever something required me to travel, I used that excuse.

I will say the flight was just a blur. All I did was sleep. I arrived in Maine at five in the morning and everything was unloaded, it was 5:30 am. First, I had to find a place to stay until I left back to Seattle.

I found a cheap hotel-fifty dollars a night. Three nights.

After checking in and settling in, I rested. After being up all night, I slept most of the day. After that, I had dinner and I went to Taylor's job.

I waited and there he was-the infamous Brian Taylor.

I yelled to him,

"If it isn't Brian Taylor. You're not funny for turning in Latnok."

"How did you get here, Kayla? How'd you know it was me?"

"I have my sources and you don't deny it."

"Why did you do that?"

"You know you ruined my chances with Latnok. I offered you a chance, and you denied it. Then, you almost killed me. I pinned that to the FBI and next thing you know, Latnok wanted you to see them. The FBI wants to make sure, you know, you're not a threat to anyone."

"You're not going to get away with this. They want to kill me, even if I prove not be a threat. I was able to see it in a vision and even I saw you in one of them."

"And I know the meeting to the FBI was a trap. You thought I'd go."

"Oh you will," Taylor said, "I told them about Kyle and Jessi a few days later. And if you don't go, you're asking for death to them, too."

"Kyle and Jessi haven't done anything."

"Jessi killed a man before."

"She didn't know then."

_Something stirred within me. I heard someone say,_

_Kill Taylor._

_Jessi?_

_It wasn't Jessi; it was something-the voice in my head!_

_No, I can't. It will confirm what the FBI was told._

_Taylor would be dead._

_I began to feel anger, frustration, even hate for Brian Taylor. What was wrong with me?_

"You want to kill me, Kayla? Is that why you came?"

"No. You come to that FBI meeting with me or I won't go. I'll kill you if you don't."

"That's a little hard for you, isn't it?"

"Come or else."

"I'll play your game, Kayla XX. But trust me, nothing's going to change."

_I felt more anger. He wanted something. He wanted me to hurt him, so I'd be in pain, too._

"When are you leaving Maine?"  
"21st. 2 pm."

"All right, even though you'll see what you can do."

After the 21st arrived, I took my bag and got on the plane. Taylor arrange a flight on the same day, same time. Just on a different plane.

I knew that I'd barely make it.

I hurried on as the plane landed. 6:15 pm. I had to wait for my luggage and that took another ten minutes. 6:25 pm-Thirty five minutes to go. I hadn't driven in a long time, but I still had a fair hand for it. 6:45 pm-left airport.

Meanwhile, the FBI arrived at 7 PM.

One of the men said,

"We're here to see Kayla."

"She's not here yet."

"Then, she isn't coming?"

"She'll be here. She said she would."

"I guess your creation isn't what you expected her to be. You thought you could trust her, but she turned on you. Trusting her was a mistake."

A voice said,

"Stop! That's enough!"

It was Kayla. She had arrived.

Chapter four: The Arrival

"Kayla, you're late," the head man said.

"I got stuck in traffic."

The FBI leader said,

"This is HER? Your creation? She's nothing but a girl. And she cannot be your experiment."

"Did Brian Taylor tell you this?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Brian Taylor? He's here and you found him. How" a Latnok member said.

"How did you know?" the FBI man replied.

"I just knew."

"She can't tell you," Taylor answered, "but it's 'cause she is the experiment. An ability she has."

"Taylor, leave me alone."

The FBI man answered,

"If you don't, we'll arrest you for refusal for refusal to cooperate."

"I'll tell you. I am the experiment. But only you all refer to me as that. I'm Kayla. The reason why I can do that because...I have visions...that can tell me things."

_I struggled to keep my emotions in check. For me, it was almost asking for death._

"Mr. Taylor has told you I have several abilities. Show us them."

"You have no choice Kayla."

_I knew what I had to do. I had to show them. I first found an old box with unwanted junk in it. I sat down and began to concentrate. _

_Fire. Burn. Trust myself. Bring out anger. _

_The wind pushed and a spark started. The wind turned the spark into a medium-sized flame._

Then, I put it out.

The FBI said,

"Kayla, these abilities are dangerous. And this a threat to the FBI. Therefore, we must..."

"You want to kill me."

"You're a threat."

"No, I'm not. I've never done anything to you. And it's my job to protect Latnok."

"Will you kill us?"

"I can't kill anyone, and if I did, I wouldn't be able to live with it."

"I have an idea," Taylor said, "I want you to fight me."

"Why? You know that I'll beat the snot out of you."

"It's for the FBI. Show them how useful you can be."

_I didn't want to. My mind was telling me not to and maybe I would not have to fight._

The Latnok man said,

"Kayla, why don't you fight anymore? Show them. Show them you've done nothing wrong. Why are you afraid? Do you want to be dead?"

"No, I don't want to. I don't want to let my emotions get the best of me."

"They won't..." Taylor encouraged condescendingly.

I thought to Jessi,

_Get Sarah and Kyle. Danger. Taylor. Latnok Society. FBI..._

_Kayla, what happened?_

_The FBI wants me to fight Brian Taylor._

_Why?_

_To prove my worth. I tried not to allow it, but they're not going to leave me alone unless I do. Kyle knows where it is._

_I'll try._

_There's nothing more I can do. Except fight._

"I'll fight you, Brian Taylor," I replied, "but you'll get it good because you asked for it."

Taylor smirked.

"Good."

"Tonight, at midnight, you'll fight. We have an area where you can fight," the Latnok head man said.

Normal POV-

Taylor thought,

_I know what I need to win. A gun and a knife. Kayla cannot fight and she'll let herself lose. She'll be useless unless she wins._

I changed my clothes. I needed clothes that would work for this.

At 11:30 pm, I heard Jessi say in thought,

_Kayla, we're here._

The Latnok man said,

"You have visitors."

"Kyle, you came. Sarah, Jessi."

Sarah said to the head man,

"Typical Brian Taylor. Always trying to use everything for his personal gain. Kayla will teach him a lesson."

"You all will have to step aside."

"Okay, Kayla, Taylor, fight the best you can."

And so it began....

Taylor tried punching me in the gut. But he couldn't touch me. _Hadn't he learned yet?_

_But I could let out anger and hit him hard. I kicked and punched where he tried to hit me. Then, I made his nose bleed. When I had in my stomach-he had a knife! He was almost successful in the stabbing. _

_Instead of letting him get away with it, I threw the knife aside. As I had let all my anger out at one time. _

_Fight the best you can._

_The words made me think. Stopping Taylor. I felt something next to him. I heard him grab a weapon-his gun.'_

_Just as he was about to shoot, I grabbed it and put the gun to his head. _

_Taylor smirked at me._

"_Kayla, shoot me. You have proven your worth."_

_But instead of shooting Brian Taylor, I snapped the gun in half._

"_I knew it. You will never win."_

_But he didn't expect me to do what I was going to do. I could no longer control myself. I had to kill him. Now or never._

"_I should've not spared you, Taylor. If I had known you were going to do this, I would've choked you and let it happen."_

_Kyle couldn't believe what was hearing. Kayla either had become Latnok's ideal or she had gone mad. He could only wonder why it happened. Was the same thing when Jessi had attacked Lori? Now it was something she couldn't stop. Or help to do._

_I took Taylor's knife and stabbed in the calf of the leg. He began to gush out great amounts of blood. _

"_For Jessi, Kyle, and everyone tried to hurt!"_

_As most people say, "Suffering is more painful death."_

_Others believe the opposite. _

_Jessi and Kyle were speechless at this point. Why did she do this?_

"_This is for Latnok, too. I will show everyone that if you threat anything with us, you have to come through me. My job is to protect Kyle and Jessi. And Latnok. We were all fine, until you mentioned us to them. Latnok is peaceful, as am I, and we all use violence as the last straw. You are done, Taylor."_

_Normal POV-_

_Kyle thought,_

_Kayla is doing this for us. It may leave her out for trouble. The FBI will try to harm her._

_Kayla POV-_

_At this point, I noticed Taylor was still bleeding. The FBI had called an ambulance from outside of Victor Falls. _

_But instead of running, I walked off. _

The FBI head agent said,

"We've seen enough. Your creation will face trial."

"I don't think that will be necessary," I replied suddenly.

"Why?"

"You guys told me to fight my best and Taylor asked for it. And I'm not in this position anymore."  
The head agent said,

"Lock her up in the Latnok room she stays in. We don't have time to fight her now."

"Kayla, just do what they want for now."

The Latnok people and the FBI escorted me to my "Latnok room." I heard them lock the door.

While I was in my room, I heard Jessi's voice.

_Kayla, why'd you do that?_

_He asked for it and he faced death once again._

_You stabbed him. That made him lose a lot of blood. _

_They say it's going to hard to cure Taylor. But he still wanted trouble. He always will._

_Sarah knows something happened within you. She knows you knew that your emotions would get the best of you. Even Taylor knew just because he wanted to see how opposite of clinical you really were._

_I never would be._

_I know._

_Meanwhile, I felt another vision inside of me...._

_Latnok decided what they should do with the FBI._

Chapter five: Another Hard Choice

The FBI said,

"Your creation has killed Taylor. The hospital did their best, but they couldn't save him. Died of blood hemorrhage."

"She was defending herself and she even warned us. Neither of us listened."  
"Is she sane, though?"

"We've known her for a long time and yes, she's sane."

"Kayla XX needs to be in your society. But what happens to her is important. She has to be kept her or she'll die."

"Kayla is not bad at all and she joined us on the condition that she'd be able to live her life normally, with the occasional meeting."

"Kayla killed someone, and we must penalize her for that. She must be kept here-we have two options. She will be locked in the pod for the rest of her life or be here as a true member. More than a prisoner."

"She wouldn't. She'd die first, and Taylor knew this was going to happen. She knew that, too. Kayla has a pure, good heart, and something stirred within that killed Taylor."

"It's a punishment-we can't let anyone that killed another get away. Send Kayla in."

Kyle, Jessi, and Sarah were in there.

Jessi asked again,

"Why did she do that?"

"For several reasons," Sarah replied, "but now the FBI has to decide what they're going to do. Latnok might talk them down, but there's nothing Kayla can do."

"Yes, there is," I said.

I stirred the room. Jessi and I had the presence, but I had the ability.

_Taylor's dead, Jessi said in thought._

_I know. Blood loss. _

The FBI man told me,

"Kayla, Latnok and I have decided on three options in regards to your killing."

The head Latnok woman said,

"First, you can be a real member like us. And be secret. You won't be able to live in the outside world."

"Second," the FBI man said, "you can be sent to your pod for good."

"Third," the Latnok man remarked, "you have to show them all of your true abilities."

Kyle thought,

_Adam told us not to do that. We don't need to prove anything to the FBI._

Jessi said to Sarah,

"Why is this happening?"

"Kayla's emotionally strong and what fuels most of her abilities is her emotion. Between you, Kyle, and Kayla, she inherited the most emotion. A lot of things happen when any of you get upset."

"Kayla has to make a choice.

I told the FBI,

"What am I to you? An experiment? That's not why I came to this meeting. I'm not your lab rat or anyone else's. And before you wanted to talk to me and then kill me for doing nothing wrong! Your plan was when you came here; you'd talk to me and then kill me!"

"You figured it out. The same way you knew that it was Taylor who said Latnok created you."

"Yes. That much I'll admit."

I heard someone behind me as the FBI man talked to me. I turned and grabbed the gun the same way I fought Taylor. I had it in my left hand.

I said,

"That was a charade! Coming over here, and then saying you were going to give me a chance. You asked for it."

_ I suddenly felt the wind coming into the Latnok building. My anger. My wrath to fight hard. The wind started to push the FBI away from me, as if to lead them out._

"_Get out. Don't come back. Mention this to know one and I will be lenient. I decided to be harder. I'm sparing you because you're doing a job. And I'm doing mine. You've met me, now go." I suddenly began to calm down. Relax._

The head FBI man nodded.

"You came to meet us-no more than that?"

"Yes and Latnok wouldn't be in trouble. As you can see, I'm reasonable when you treat me like a regular person. Even though I'm not."

"At least you know."

"Yes. I've accepted it. I don't need to prove anything unless it's for me."

Chapter six: The Second Offer

As Kayla packed to leave back to the Trager house, Latnok had a plan.

They knew it was time, but how would they tell her that she was ready?

The next morning, Sarah, Kyle, Jessi, and Kayla all had breakfast at the society before leaving.

"Kayla," the head man said, "can we talk to you privately?"

"All right. Guys, I'll be right back."

We left that room and went into the conference room.

"What all of us saw with you was fearlessness. You stood up to the FBI and presented an argument. You knew they were going to kill you before they knew you. Emotions for some people make people weak, but they made you stronger. Taylor-I know you didn't want to kill him, but you had to fight him. No matter who challenges you, you're able to defend yourself."

"And all of us," the head woman said.

"I just know when to use my emotions and by the way, I'm not fearless. Even Kyle says that. What I said to the FBI-I thought, 'I can't believe I said that.' I did, though. I've said it before, no one, not even the FBI, can ruin Latnok's peace. Or the peace with Kyle, Jessi, and me."

"We have decided because you've proven everything to us, that we want you to become the head of our society."

"I can't."

"Why not?" the head woman asked.

"The first reason is that I've been a member for only a few months. And also, I'm not a scientist. Just your creation who's a member."

The head woman replied,

"I'm retiring from Latnok in a few days. Anyway, we've been looking for a candidate, but you're a much better candidate than most of the people we've been considering. You're not just going to be the head woman. As you know, one man and one woman head Latnok. You're going to be the head of all of us. The current head man will be your second, if something comes up."

"Will I still be able to live my life?"

"Yes, you will. But you have to make schedules for meetings and we'll do our scientific business. And decide the rules for us."

"All right. I have two rules. Don't start anymore experiments for anything. Continue what you have and finish it. We don't need any right now. The second rule: You guys don't have to live here. Just keep everything a secret, since we are a society of that nature. I want to be fair, so you all can live in the world, too. You did when you were young. I will send messages to you when we have the monthly meetings."

"I think your rules are very reasonable. I'm glad to see Latnok will be in good hands before I leave."

"I'll do this, to keep Latnok protected."

_My standing in Latnok was important, but not to Jessi, Kyle, or anyone else related to them._

"Kayla, you're doing the right thing."

I walked out and Kyle asked,

"What happened?"

"Oh, you'll see," I said with a smile.

"Anything for us to worry about?" Sarah asked.

"I can tell you, you both will be fine. And you don't have to worry about anything."

Chapter seven: The Latnok Leader

After June had ended, I had started to prepare for the meeting. I decided since they let me live in the outside world, they could, too. Just doing experiments and living there day in and day out is tedious.

I think that made all the members happy. They needed to feel-Understand what a person does other than their job.

I sent out the messages and scheduled the meetings the 12th of each month, at 8 pm.

Kyle asked,  
"What made you do this?"

"Kyle, I haven't told you this, but Latnok chose to make me their leader."

"Kayla, they did? Why?"

"For two reasons. I prove myself again and the head woman is retiring."

"Adam won't be too happy. Neither will Sarah. They had a hard time accepting you when you first joined to save my life."

"To save me. Kayla, you're right. Kayla, you're right to how you killed Taylor. Taylor, most likely wasn't going to change. And you won't, either. You'll remain kind and selfless. You almost left here because I wanted you to stay."

"Kyle, I know that, and I don't always feel safe. Always being watched, I feel."

"If Latnok is watching you, it's to make sure their leader won't be hard. No, it's something else, isn't it?"

"The FBI, I feel is going to be more involved than that."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Almost everyone in the government facilities."

"Being Kayla XX is hard, isn't it?"

"I know it is, and you and Jessi have it easy compared to me."

_A phone call...._

"_Hello?" I replied._

"_Hello, Kayla."_

"_Adam?"_

"_Yes, Kayla. Can you meet me at the secret place? Don't tell Kyle."_

"_All right. What time?"_

"_In two hours."_

Chapter eight: Adam Baylin Returns Once Again

I headed to Adam's secret hiding place and arrived just in time fro him to talk to me.

"I know you're Latnok's leader now. And what exactly happened with the FBI?"

"Taylor reported Latnok to the FBI. Taylor, when the FBI was there, tried to get me to use my abilities. I was forced into it. I used my fire ability."

"And what did you do?"

"It worked, and Taylor wanted to fight him, which I did. Something happened that angered me and I...stabbed him in the leg. Several hours later, he died from the blood loss. The FBI tried to get rid of me-even before what happened with Taylor. They chose to leave me alone. And Latnok chose me as their leader?"

"Kayla, I told Kyle the 'plenty of time' speech, I'm realizing now that you won't have any time. Your abilities get stronger everyday-and you don't even have to try. You just felt it. And Latnok knows that-they need you to keep their society safe."

"Why did they choose me over Kyle and Jessi? Why'd you make me come here alone?"

"I told Kyle when I said good-bye that we'd eventually resume his training. I would come back and pick up were him and I left off. Jessi doesn't need to have any training-it almost killed her. Taylor had no common sense at all. And I feel we must start your training. I don't push Kyle to the limit, and I'm not going to push you where you lose control. You'll come here twice a week-Tuesdays and Thursdays. If you have a Latnok meeting on that day, you'll go Wednesday, if it was on Tuesday. Same thing applies if it falls on a Thursday."

"I scheduled Latnok meetings the 12th of every month, at 7 pm."

"Evenings."  
"What will you teach me?"

"Same things I was teaching Kyle. Preparing your mind. Kyle's intelligence is amazing, but you don't have a lot of 'his' intelligence. Because you weren't in the pod very long. Kyle and Jessi were in it for sixteen years, whereas you were only in there for five. But important to be prepared now. Come on."  
"We're going to start with your fire ability. I'm going to start this simpler than what you're used to. Burn this piece of paper. Just do what you normally do."  
I nodded.

_Concentrate... Fire...Burn....That's how I started a fire. I sat down for a few minutes, the fire started. The paper burned and I put the fire out._

"How do you know how to do this?"

"I just can. No one taught me."

"I know, but Kyle and Jessi can't do this. The closest thing to this was Kyle when he's able to touch fire and not get burned. You can do that, too."  
"So, that's why I didn't burn myself in the CIR chair when I put it on fire. I can't hurt myself with my own fire."

"Kayla, I think we should try now to the wind talent. As I told you, I'm not pushing you at all. That's for safety-you may be strong now, but you never know when you'll strain."  
"I'll do it."

Once again, I began to concentrate. One of the things besides emotion was purely concentration.

_Wind, come to me. A strong breeze._

_The wind opened the door._

"Kayla, these abilities don't strain you. And that's enough for now. See you Thursday. And Kayla, _don't tell Kyle or Jessi about this."_

"I'm keeping secrets for everyone now."

"You always will."

Chapter nine: Secret Meetings

On the 12th, a Wednesday, I headed to the Latnok Society building at 6:15 pm.

I was about to sit in my usual seat. Instead, one of the other members said,

"You don't sit there anymore."  
He showed me my seat. It already had a gold plaque that said:

_Kayla, head of Latnok_

_Not Kayla XX or Kayla Trager. Just Kayla. _

_My vision._

I told them, as they arrived,

"Let's begin the meeting. This last month hasn't been very exciting in regards to our status. Yes, we almost got caught, but that's no longer important. Now the vice-president will further explain our status."

"Just normal experiments we've done that will finish eventually. The studying-everything is just normal. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good, you've done your part," I said, "our treasurer of Latnok. How is our status?"

"We are six thousand dollars above where we should be. We have a current money amount of 50,000 dollars."

_Kayla, is something wrong?_

_Jessi. No._

_Something's off. I can feel it. _

_All right. Is it about Latnok?_

_No. _

_Me or Sarah? Kyle?_

_No. _

_Just me. It's my problem. My secret._

_Okay. Where are you?_

_I'm busy-Latnok meeting._

_Jessi finished._

Then, I snapped out of it.

I stood up and said,

"We're done with the meeting for this month. I've arranged dinner and such for tonight."

The dinner ended two hours later. Reluctantly, I would go to see Adam for my training. I hated keeping it a secret, but I had no option. It was for my safety.

"Kayla, see you next month," the new vice-president said, or the former head man.

"Yes. That's going to be fine for all of us. Hopefully, everyone will continue the Latnok code. I've been told to remind you each month, even though we've heard the code a thousand times."

I left the building, Kyle picked me up, and we went home. But something had been bothering me-I had been keeping a secret from Kyle-about Adam. I didn't want to anymore, but Adam would be displeased with it.

The next morning, I went to Adam Baylin's hideaway.

He said,

"Good to see you."

"Yes," I said.

"Kyle and Jessi have telekinetic abilities. Since I'm assuming you've never tried that, we'll try it."

"I haven't tried, nor do I want to."

"Why?" Adam asked, as he put down a glass of water, "It can't hurt you to try. Even if you don't get it the first time, we can always try another time."

_I didn't want to lie to Kyle anymore. I felt like I had nothing to lose._

"I'm telling Kyle about these meetings," I said abruptly.

"You can't. Kyle and you and him to be normal. You know, that for you, you'll never be."

"Because of the danger from other people. I'm just wanted for anything. Taylor, the FBI, they all want me dead. I earned what I feel. If I don't want to feel like I'm hiding everything anymore. I can show those kinds of people that I'm not afraid of them. They can be anybody, but to me, I'll never show real fear. Even though, I might be."  
_Then, it happened. A shatter. Emotions inside. This glass with the water broke._

Adam replied,

"It's your emotion that does it. Kyle has to concentrate and so does Jessi. But even without the emotion, you can use them."

"I don't think I'll ever know emotion."

"You do. Just feel, Kayla."

"I'm still telling Kyle. If it ruins in things in my training, then so be it. But I don't truly need it."

"Very well. You can tell him. I created him."

Chapter ten: Wanting to be Normal

After arriving, I told Kyle,

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay."

"After Latnok made me leader, Adam Baylin called me. He told me to meet him..."

"So. What happened?"

"He still believes that we both shouldn't try to be extraordinary-but he said to me, 'With you, I'm realizing that it can't wait. He knows everything, but now he wants me to train with him. Just for safety. Trust me, he doesn't push. He just watches what I can do. Eventually, we plan to go to harder things-but he doesn't want the thing that happened to Jessi to me. It's true-I had a hard time convincing you. But I didn't feel right at all-keeping a secret. My emotions broke the glass of water he set out for me. I can't control my abilities completely."

"It's fine, Kayla. You're doing right. I know you're not doing this to be better than me. It's for our protection."

"Kyle, I didn't want any of the FBI nonsense to happen or what Taylor HAD to do!"

"All this happening to you is upsetting you. It's making you feel uncomfortable and it does make you feel as though you're a burden. I know you can't help what you can do. Neither can Jessi and me."

"It wasn't even two weeks after I talked to Adam and Sarah. Two weeks! I can't get away from anything-Latnok included-for two weeks. I really do want to get my mind off of it."

"I'm sure you will-ask Nicole-maybe she can help you."

"I don't think that's smart, Kyle. But maybe we both need time to adjust away from it. Is it my fault that you and I are creations? No. It's just the way it is."

"You've been seen as the same person I am, but I've never anyone act more differently."

"You're a guy that I will admit one thing-when I first met you, I _did _have a small crush on you. But it wasn't serious."

"Jessi and Amanda were right?"

"For a short time-about two weeks, but it was not long-lasting because I started to think of you as a brother. I wasn't lying when I told Amanda that we were thought of as being related, even before I found out."

"I know you wouldn't do anything. But if you feel like you need time off from being 'Kayla XX' as they call you. Tell Adam and Latnok you need a month. I'm just trying to help. You've seen life before this-what was it like?

"It was horrible, especially after my father beat me, I was often aloof, distant, and didn't speak much. Now, I do."  
"I guess you're lucky that I came to see if you were okay."

"Yes, I am," then I paused suddenly, "but you know what I could do? I moved here for a short time and ended up living here."

"You're normal in some ways-and you should talk to Lori, too. She won't be mad at you. In a way, you do not want to be what you're created to be."

"It just isn't time yet."

"Of course-but Kayla, what about possible danger?"

"Adam and Latnok will ask that question, but I'll tell them, 'I'll know when there's danger.' Because of the abilities I have. Maybe Lori can help me with the girl stuff. My 'stepfather' never let me out the house much, either."

"Kayla, just talk to her. She's your adoptive sister. She won't kill you, and she doesn't find you annoying like Josh."

"Okay, Kyle. I'll try it."

"Good-luck, Kayla. You can do this. It's not hard in any way. Go."

Chapter eleven: "You've been right."

The next time I went to see Adam Baylin, I told him everything.

The last thing I said was,

"You've been right."

"And Latnok?"

"I've already called a meeting. Tomorrow. They'll hear me speak and I'll go home."

"Why now?"

"Kyle thinks that it would work for the best-I need time. You said I don't need this and I understood that. I also understood you were trying to help to start my training. I'll wait or whenever danger may come again. When you come for Kyle, you can train me."

"Okay, Kayla. Let me know."  
Before I knew it, I went home and the next day, I went to the Latnok society.

"Are you ending our society?"

"No, I'm not your leader. I'll know when you're in danger because of my abilities, but that's it. I'm only going to be a member when you really need me."

"All right, Kayla. You'll always be a member of Latnok."

I left and I said to Kyle,

"What do I do now?"

"Talk to Lori-she might help you out. If you want to live normal and ordinary, like I'm trying to, you'll learn how to feel emotion with another person."

"Like you and Amanda?"

"Yes, but that can't be taught. Amanda told me that. So did Nicole."  
"Okay," I said, "but you had a chance to live with a family that cared. Now I do, too. I didn't have anyone to talk to, nothing."  
"So, even though you were living normally, you still felt isolated."

"I've never truly felt free at all."

"Kayla, you can do this. Prove to people that you weren't meant to be kept away. Your 'stepfather' was treating you as if he knew what you were. But he never did."

I went to see Lori.

Chapter 12: Lori, Kayla, and Hillary.

Since I've been here, I've talked to Lori a few times-but nothing like this. I've never had help from her-just an occasional talk.

"Lori, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, you can. Yes, Kayla?"

"I want to learn to have a normal life. And you can help me become more girly and be able to have a good heart, too."  
"You have a good heart, but are you saying that you quit your leadership to be normal? Why?"

"It was too much. I need time-Adam Baylin was right about Kyle. He was right about it. I don't need to show anything except who I am."

"Well, okay, question number one: What was it like with your stepfather?"

"Terrible. He was crazy and he tried to stop things from happening. He'd call me every minute when I was with the little friends I did have. At my other school, some people said,

'Don't go out with her because her dad's insane.' As a result, no boyfriend. Just because of my dad. Not because of who I was."

"You want to start again from what ruined your life. Okay-second question: Have you had any love interests?"

"No, not really. A few small crushes here and there."

"Hillary, my best friend, she's the best at this kind of stuff and she could help, too. We'll go over."

"All right."

Lori told Nicole that me and her were going to Hillary's for a couple of hours.

Lori said,

"Hillary, meet Kayla. You know her a little because Amanda and her are friends."  
"Okay, what made you come over?"

"Kayla wants help with her femininity and she wants help with romance."

Hillary got excited by this.

"There's nothing wrong physically with your skin, currently. Also, you're tall, but that shouldn't be a major factor now. Second, Lori told of your nature-sweet and kind."

"Yes," I replied, "but is it all about looks?"

"Part of it is. However, you should be a catch for some guys. Lori has told me so much about you. And we should schedule a 'blind date.' Just the two of you. What is your idea of a guy?"

"As you can probably can imagine, I don't have high expectations. However, I want two things. Someone I can talk to and have a good time with. Also, I expect them to be 'fair-looking.' The guy doesn't have to be the most handsome, but I'm not going out with anyone who's ugly. I don't mean it in a bad way. Just giving an example."

"Oh," Hillary said, "Can I help Lori give you pointers about dating?"

"Sure."

Lori began the lecture.

"First, don't be rude. You may not know the person, but you must be respectful of a good impression. That's common sense."

"Lori, that's boring. She's doing this wrong. Flirt with your eyes and voice. Be sexy. Make eye contact to him. Make him want you. Leave him in. Play a game. Leave him wanting more."

"Hillary! You're insinuating that she should sleep with him after a day or two. Kayla, you can do that, but don't act slutty. If wants to sleep with you, say no. I would imagine anyone wouldn't do that."

"Kayla, I've dated several men," Hillary said, "but I know who's single and who isn't."

Chapter 13: The Date

A few days later, I met Hillary again.

"I've set up a date for you tonight. He's three inches taller than you-he's tall. It's not your fault you're tall. Dress decently for this. He's good-looking and he's a nice guy. I've already talked with his previous girlfriends-he had two-one lasted five months and the second eight months. However, he hasn't had a girlfriend in a month. It'll take time for you two warm up to each other."

"Okay, I will."

I didn't ask his name or age. The concept of a blind date is to know little or nothing about them. I was dressed in a white shirt and black skirt.

"Just enjoy his company," Hillary said, "You'll be eating at a restaurant called Nika's Restaurant."

Hillary left. My "date" was going to be there at 7 pm, as was I.

At 6:45 pm, I arrived and wanted at a bench. A good date should be on time.

7 pm-I noticed at tall, good-looking guy my age. He asked me,

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes."

"A blind date."

"Yes. Were you told you by Hillary to meet me here?"

"Yes, then I'm Jonathan."

"My name is Kayla Trager. I'm Lori Trager's adoptive sister."

"All right-come with me. He put his hand on my shoulder."

"So..." he said as we sat down, "Are you from here?"

"Yes. I've been going to Beechwood for only two months, though."  
"I've seen you a few times-with that guy Kyle. A good friend of yours, right?"

"He is. He's also my stepbrother. The Trager family took me in after my dad beat me."

"Oh, I am sorry. And what about your relationships?"

"You're actually my first date and..."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"We'll see." I smiled.

"After we eat, there's this place we can go dancing out. It's not a place where teens drink at. Seattle has been trying to think of clubs legally that won't serve alcohol. It's safe. Do your step parents ask you when to come home?"

"They trust me. As long as I don't come home drunk or do anything illegal, they don't worry about anything."  
The dance place was fairly packed. I didn't notice that Hillary and Lori were there. But Hillary noticed me-though I didn't know it.

"Look! Kayla's here! With Jonathan!"

"Yeah, right, Hillary. They wouldn't."

"See for yourself. Am I good or what?"

"You're right. He must be interested in her to bring her here."

"They look so adorable together. We're seeing Kayla's sexy side."

_As a song played, I went closer to him. Slowly I began to feel his emotion. I leaned in to him and began to make out with him, _

"Kayla's having a strong effect on that boy. Kayla's never had a boyfriend before, but she knows how to kiss and be romantic. And Jonathan's letting her. He hasn't date for a month, yet she can have an effect on a guy. How much longer do you think they'll be here?" Hillary asked.

Around midnight, Jonathan and I left the dance place.

Hillary noticed and said,

"They're leaving! Come on!"

"Hils, leave them alone. How would you like it if you were making out with your boyfriend and someone was watching you make out? Just leave 'em be. I think Kayla's doing fine on her own."

"Just for a few minutes. They won't know."

"Kayla won't be happy, if she finds out."

"Come on."

_I sat next to him in his car. He and I felt chemistry. I put my head on his shoulder; remember what I did know in romance. Lead him on-but be reasonable if you liked him. I did like him. I felt that he did, too. I would try to win._

_I didn't know this feeling before-I was falling in love-though I didn't know it yet. I thought of Kyle and Amanda-how they were a couple. Maybe it was time for me, too. Then, I passed out..._

"Kayla fell asleep next to him, Lori." Hillary told her.

"You should've stopped spying. It's none of your business. You got them together-now let them be."

"Since when have you become such a prude? As innocent as Kayla seems, she doesn't act like you do."

"She's respectful and nice to everyone."

"You always been cautious now-she won't do anything."

"I hate to say it, but for once, you're right."

Chapter 14: The Next Day

I was back in the Trager house. After having breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

"Jonathan?" I asked.

"Yes, you fell asleep. I drove you here."

"Oh, thanks. I was just, you know, tired."

"Kayla, I want to go out again."

"This time, we can just go somewhere casual. Like the movies."

"Sure. When?"

"How about tonight?"

"So soon?"

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"No. Just that I am surprised."  
"Still want to go?"

"Yes, I will. Tonight-pick me up at 7 pm."

"Kayla, you're fine for this."

I thought,

_I need Hillary's help. Lori, too._

I told Lori,

"Call Hillary. I need both of you guys' help."

Hillary arrived quickly. She said,

"I came here as soon as I could. What happened?"

"He asked me on a second date. I said yes."

"So you like him and so does he."

"Yes."

"Where are you guys going?"

"The movies."

"All right," Hillary replied, "Good job."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you like him. And it's hard to believe that you've never had a boyfriend. You weren't uncomfortable with him."

"Well, I just wanted him to like me."

"He does. Just be honest with him," Lori replied suddenly, "Don't try to be his benefit."

"I'm not. How will I be me?"

"That's something else. He probably wants to go the movies because it's dark and quiet."

I went to the movies and I don't think we were actually going to see the movie. It was so terrible that Jonathan and I left 45 minutes into the movie. Since we just had a snack, we went to the car.

He said,

"Kayla, I want you to know that you pulled me out of a dating slump. Something about you is different. I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you?"

I thought,

_The second date and he's already asking me to be his girl. I've never had a chance to be sexy and now I suddenly was feeling more and freer as soon as this happened._

"I will be your girlfriend." I replied, "Of course."

He, then said,

"I want to give you this. A friendship ring. A tribute to our new relationship. I've noticed you like jewelry, especially that blue gemmed ring that you have on all the time. Why do you wear it?"

_I couldn't tell him that it was a Latnok ring. I was sworn to secrecy._

_I said honestly,_

"_It's personal."_

"Oh, family thing?"

I nodded.

I heard a voice say.

_Take it, Kayla. Take it. Let it go. Free your self._

_I took the ring from Jonathan's kind hands. I could see it. I saw him in it._

_Then, I took off my Latnok ring, put the new friendship ring, and put the Latnok ring on my finger, and put the Latnok ring in my pocket._

_I felt he liked me a lot. And I did, too._

_Dating-something I never truly had before, but when it happened with my new boyfriend-I felt a release._

_Something inside of me freed me for good-It was the same feeling I had. My freedom. I had to earn it._

_Jessi spoke to me._

_Kayla, what happened?_

_Nothing. Just now I have a boyfriend._

_Who?_

_His name's Jonathan._

_Oh. Glad to see you're fine._

_I took off my Latnok ring. _

_Did you quit them?_

_No. I told them I need a little more time before I can their leader or even a member._

_You fine with that?_

_Yes._

When I went home, I put my Latnok ring in its box. Kyle said,

"Why aren't you wearing your Latnok ring?"

"Kyle, it's time," I began, "to end what Latnok started. The guy I went out with-Jonathan-he asked me to be his girlfriend. He gave me a friendship ring."

"That's why you're not wearing it."

"Yes, I'm putting this ring away 'cause I don't need it anymore."

"Kayla, are you sure?"

"I finally know what I need to be successful and that's just right for me."

FINALE

Two weeks later, my new boyfriend and I went to see Amanda. She had been on vacation all summer. And had been away-even from Kyle.

"Is Amanda here?" I asked.

"Kayla, nice to see you again," Mrs. Bloom said, "Let me get her."  
She did notice that I had a boyfriend-I was nervous to introduce Jonathan, but it was time.

"Kayla, how are you? Need to tell me something?"

"Yes. This is my new boyfriend. Hillary introduced us-we went on a blind date, he said he liked me and I'm his girlfriend."

"Congratulations. For how long?"

"Just two weeks."

"How's Kyle?"

"He's fine. He's helped me through everything. He missed you."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. Go see him. He's going to be fine now to see you."

"All right. Call him over. No, I'll go over with you. Maybe all of us can double date at the movies."

"Okay. Ask your mom."

"Mom, can I go out with Kyle? Kayla and Jonathan, her new boyfriend is going out tonight."

"I suppose," she said, "Be back at 11 pm. I'm extending it because you haven't had any time with him."  
"What time will it be?"

"I'll ask them. Kayla, what time will you leave?"

"6:00 pm-we're going to catch an evening movie and if there's any time we might just somewhere else."

"Okay."

Amanda told her mother and said she'd be next couple of hours before the movie. I said,

"Kyle will be so happy to see you."

I called Kyle on the phone,

"Kyle, come downstairs. Someone's here to see you."  
Kyle came down stairs and saw Amanda. He hugged her and they kissed. Amanda said,

"Kayla and Jonathan are going out tonight. I thought me and you can double-date with them."  
"Okay. Tonight at 6 pm."

We all hung out at the house for a bite. We had a small dinner and then at 6, we left. We drove to the movies and we watched it. I don't think any of truly paid attention the movie.

But I suddenly realized I felt like I had my secret. I was realizing that in time, it would be time to not hide from my secret.

I felt terrible that I was not going to tell him-but I needed him-now.

--

The next day, Jonathan and I met outside for a meeting. Without telling Kyle or anyone else, I was going to tell him the truth about me.

_No more secrets. No more fear. If he doesn't accept me, then he doesn't love me. He will have to realize that whatever may happen, it will not affect how different yet the same I am._

"_Kayla, you wanted to speak with me?"_

"_Yes. Come with me Jonathan, you know I like you-more than that. I love you. But I have a secret besides my stepfather. You're going to have to sit down for this because it will be hard to believe."_

"_Okay. Just tell me."_

"_I'm not normal, in fact, I was created. I act normal. I talk and act like a regular person. I was born here-but I don't have real parents. I have abilities that real people don't have and it's hard to explain. I was created in a pod. I have an ability that is hard to believe-starting a fire without a spark."_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know and also if touch fire, I won't get burned."_

"_Kayla, what's going to happen? Will something happen to me?"_

"_No, but you can't tell anyone. Jonathan, if you love me, I'll show you the one thing that proves it all."  
"What is that?"_

"_I don't have a bellybutton."_

_I slowly pulled up my shirt and showed my bare belly. I didn't feel happy or sad. I felt another release-I started to feel freer once again._


End file.
